A New Home
by Hanna Rae
Summary: Sequel to The Wedding Night. Edward and Bella get tired of the constant interuptions of their family and decide it's time for a change. Set up after Bella is a vampire. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone! For anyone new to my stories, this is the sequel to **_**The Wedding Night.**_** You might want to read that one before you continue with this. If you don't it won't be a big deal, but you won't understand a few things. **

**I've gotten so many reviews for **_**The Wedding Night**_** and I can't wait to see how many this gets. You all are awesome! Please review and let me know how you like it so far. There are definitely going to be many lemons for this story, so be prepared **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does. **

"Emmett, I do not want to arm wrestle right now!" I growled, already annoyed at his multiple attempts to persuade me.

"Aw, come on, Bella! Since you're not a newborn anymore I can actually beat you!"

"I'm busy," I stated before curling further into the black leather couch to continue my book.

Emmett frowned and crossed his arms stubbornly. "Reading is being busy?"

"For people that can read, yes," I tersely replied.

"Jeez, someone's in a bad mood," he mumbled while slowly retreating from the room.

"And close the door!" I yelled, slamming my book shut in frustration. I couldn't concentrate on reading anymore thanks to his interruption. Actually, all everyone has done is interrupt. Jasper and Carlisle stole Edward away on a hunting trip two whole days ago, Alice and Rosalie dragged me to a mall 3 hours away, and Emmett has been whining about re-inflating his ego all afternoon. How hard was it to get some time alone?

I was finally feeling the stress of living in a house with so many couples. Edward had suggested several times for us to get a place of our own, but I couldn't bear to part with the family. Now with a year and a half since my change, I could understand his reasoning.

Having sex in a house full of prying ears was definitely nerve wracking. The softest moan could be heard from miles away and has led to many bouts of teasing, mainly from Emmett. Thankfully, I possessed my newborn strength long enough to teach him a lesson and he didn't bother us for awhile, until my strength began to dwindle several months back. Now Emmett has taken it upon himself to mock Edward and me mercilessly. Let's just say I plan on letting Edward take care of it.

Speaking of Edward, where the hell was he?! We haven't been apart this long since my change due to his constant fear of me feasting upon an unsuspecting human. Fortunately that proved to be unnecessary since my bloodlust is so minimal. Carlisle's theory is that I had time to mentally prepare myself as a human and have carried those traits over with me as a vampire. Either way, Jasper lost a great deal of money in his bet to Emmett.

"Bella?"

My eyes flew to the door just as Edward slipped through. "Edward!" I squealed and launched myself in his direction.

He chuckled and wrapped me in his protective embrace. "I've missed you terribly."

"I've missed you too," I murmured while burying my face into his soft cotton shirt. "How was the trip?"

"Fine I suppose. Much too long for my liking."

I mumbled in agreement and retracted my face from his chest, quickly attaching our lips in a chaste kiss.

"How has your weekend been, love?"

"Terrible," I sighed. "First, you left. Then Alice and Rosalie ambushed me for a shopping trip hours away and Emmett keeps pestering me for an arm wrestling rematch. He was just in here bothering me and I think I was a bit mean to him."

Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead. "If you were mean to him he probably deserved it. Emmett doesn't know when enough is enough sometimes."

I thought back to our honeymoon and nodded. "He still teases you for sneaking my underwear in your pocket," I replied with a grin.

"Don't remind me. Who knew that would be such a memorable moment for him."

"Well it was a pretty memorable honeymoon for me," I whispered, blowing my cool breath directly under his ear. Edward sighed and pressed my body closer.

"You know what it does to me when you do that," he groaned while dropping his hands to the back of my jeans and giving a gentle squeeze.

"Hmm? No, I don't think I do. Why don't you remind me?"

In response Edward took my hand and brought it to the growing bulge in his pants. "Feel that? You're the only one that makes me this hard."

I sucked in unneeded air and suppressed a moan. Edward knew exactly what to say to make me lose control and he was on the verge of doing so. "It's been too long," I practically panted. It was true; Edward and I haven't been intimate in weeks thanks to the interruptions of our siblings.

"I completely agree. How about we fix that?" Edward murmured and abruptly tossed me over his shoulder. I squeaked in surprise as he gently threw me atop the bed, jumping on soon after. "I adore your clothing choice tonight," he whispered while surveying my low cut blouse.

"You don't look too shabby either, Edward," Emmett snorted from the doorway. "Nice pants."

"Damn it, Emmett!" Edward snarled and whirled to face him. "What could you possibly want?"

"I want a rematch with your wife," he spoke, obviously failing to see what he was interrupting.

"I think she already declined. Please leave. We're busy," Edward growled.

"Yeah, busy gettin' busy," Emmett muttered and stepped further into the room. "Just one little match…"

"I said no, Emmett!" I screeched, sending him the most menacing glare I could while Edward hovered above me, his hand tracing circles on the exposed skin of my stomach.

Finally sensing that he was unwelcome, Emmett backed away. "This won't be the end, Bella! We will have a rematch!"

"Out," Edward commanded and watched as the door slammed and gently shook the frame.

"See what I mean?" I exasperatedly questioned. "He won't leave me alone."

"Don't worry about him now. Concentrate on this." Edward brought his face to mine and roughly attacked my lips. My hands flew to his messy hair and tugged, eliciting a deep groan from within him. His tongue no longer tentatively entered my mouth; instead he shoved it between my lips and tangled it with mine.

It was wonderful no longer having to break for breath, but it did become a habit as we parted. "What surprises can be found underneath your magnificent blouse?" Edward purred while slowly unbuttoning it.

I was constantly purchasing new lingerie since Edward loved anything new. Thankfully, I had dressed myself appropriately in a new black lace set. "You'll have to see," I slowly responded. Even as a vampire he still had the ability to dazzle me beyond comprehension.

"Oh I plan to." My blouse was quickly thrown to the floor as Edward examined my now bustier chest. One of the many perks of being a vampire. "Black lace, perfect."

Without warning, the door burst open revealing a bouncing Alice. "Oh, Bella! The shoes I ordered for you from Paris arrived! You are going to positively love them!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" I groaned and threw my head against the pillow. "Alice! Don't you see I'm a little busy here?"

"Yes, but these shoes are one of a kind!"

Edward sighed and rolled off of me, running a hand through his tousled hair. "Alice, the shoes can wait," he stated.

"What would you know, Edward? You could care less about your appearance." Alice eagerly strode through the door with a box in hand. "Nice bra, Bella. Is that the one we bought yesterday?"

I slapped a hand to my face and exhaled noisily. "Drop the shoes and go."

"Fine," she huffed. "After all the trouble I went through to get them for you." Just like Emmett, she slammed the door behind her.

"This is ridiculous," I whined as I rolled on top of Edward. "I'm considering getting our own place more and more everyday."

"As much as I love that plan, there are more pressing matters," he muttered and pulled me to him. Our lips crashed together as my fingers lithely removed his shirt. Edward's skin was no longer cold to me; it felt completely normal as I trailed a hand up and down his torso.

Our kissing became frantic as we removed the bottom pieces of our clothing. "So exquisite," Edward whispered and dipped his head to the valley between my breasts, placing light kisses across the skin. "This lovely bra seems to be inhibiting my actions."

"Then get rid of it," I boldly panted.

"My pleasure."

"Hey!" Jasper so conveniently greeted as he swung open the door. "Can either one of you explain why Alice is violently rearranging all the shoes in her closet and muttering something about not being appreciated?"

"For the love of God!" I shouted and covered myself with the golden comforter.

"Jasper," Edward menacingly stated. "We. Are. Busy."

"Fine, sorry. Please talk to Alice when you're done. I can't take much more of her varying mood swings." He swiftly left the room with a quiet slam.

"That's it," I said, determined. "We are moving out."

**AN: Sorry for the lack of lemon, but I had to set the story up. Think of all the places Edward and Bella can have sex in their new house!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I would like to say WOW at the number of reviews I got for the first chapter. You all are amazing! It always makes me feel so good when I see my inbox filled with reviews and alerts. Thank you so much. **

**I would also like to address something. I got a rather rude review that questioned why it takes me so long to update. To all that read my stories and wait patiently for updates, I want to apologize for the time it takes me sometimes. I simply get busy and don't always have the time to sit and write. However, I often put up one-shots that I hope make up for it. For everyone that sticks with me, thank you. It means a lot. **

**Enough of this long author's note. I hope you enjoy this chapter (with lemon) and a little bit of Bella and Alice bonding. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does. **

After much deliberation, Edward and I have decided to build a house near the current Cullen property. Forks doesn't have a large selection when it comes to homes and even though I hate interruptions, having everyone close by is nice. Alice agreed.

"I'm going to miss you, Bella!"

"We won't be that far away, Alice," I gently reminded. "Edward and I just need a place of our own for awhile."

"I know, I know. Can I help decorate?" I watched her eyes widen and hands clap together as she saw my decision. "Thank you, Bella!" she shrieked before enveloping me in a bone crushing hug.

"Anytime," I mumbled and gently patted her head.

"So when are you going to start construction?" she asked while releasing me from her hold and settling back onto our bed.

"I'm not sure. Edward said it would be a better idea for "the Cullen men" to build it considering they would be faster then a human crew." I rolled my eyes at the memory.

We had finally chosen the grounds for our house when I mentioned my impatience. "So when do you think it will be done?" I eagerly questioned.

"Well, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and I should have it done in a week," he causally replied and rose from his position on the couch.

"Wait one second," I commanded and pulled him back down next to me. "Why are only you four working on _our_ house?"

"I didn't think you would be interested in the task, Bella. It didn't seem like something you would enjoy," he replied with a hesitant tone. I simply glared. "Of course I wouldn't want my lovely wife to be inconvenienced by building a _house_ of all things."

"You don't think I'm capable of building a house?" I angrily inquired. "Because if that's the case, let me tell you something. This is a new time period, Edward. I'm perfectly competent to help in the construction of a house."

"Of course you're capable of helping. It didn't cross my mind you would want too. I apologize, love," he responded with wide eyes.

"Good," I huffed and quickly strode out of the room.

"Sounds like Edward to me," Alice giggled. "He wouldn't want little Bella to hurt herself with a hammer or something equally as dangerous."

I chuckled at her sarcasm and decided to join in. "Oh I know! God forbid the chance that I would hit my granite skin with such a hazardous piece of metal!"

Alice burst into laughter which turned contagious as I laughed along with her. "See," she panted while trying to catch unneeded breath. "These are the times I'll miss."

I threw an arm around Alice's tiny shoulder and leaned against her. "Don't worry; we will only be a minute away." She sighed and nodded against me. "Oh and please try and see if your going to interrupt something before you decide to visit," I chuckled.

That brought us into a whole new round of laughter until we registered a light knock on the door. "Sorry for the disruption, but Jasper asked me to gather you, Alice. He would like to go hunting now."

I tried to compose myself and motioned for Edward to walk forward. "You can come in; it's your room too" He smiled crookedly and gracefully strolled to the bed.

"Thanks, Edward. I think everyone else is going to join us. Would you two like to come?"

"No thank you," he replied and sat down. "Bella and I will stay here this evening."

"Okay," Alice giggled and raised an eyebrow. "I'll make sure we take our time."

Before I could chastise her for her remark, Alice flew out the door. I turned to Edward and sighed. "I can't wait for our house to be done."

"I agree," he replied and scooted closer to me. "However there are other things that are more important than the house." I felt the feather light touch of his finger running down my exposed arm. "Especially since we are alone for the entirety of the evening."

"Like what?" I innocently questioned and cocked my head to the side.

"Well my dear, I will just have to explain it to you won't I?" he murmured and gently pushed my hair away from my shoulder, exposing my neck.

"Mhm," I gasped as his lips made contact with my skin. "Please tell."

"First, I want to strip you completely of your clothing so that your naked body is writhing underneath me," he mumbled and continued to kiss down to my collarbone. His hands dropped to the hem of my shirt and forcefully tugged. "Let's begin by removing this nuisance."

I nodded and lifted my arms as he dropped my shirt to the bed. "Then, I want to kiss every inch of your glorious skin." I leaned back on the palms of my hands and arched my back as Edward kissed through the fabric of my white bra. His tongue flicked out and teased my hardening nipple through the material.

He continued to kiss every inch of my chest before moving back to my face. With his lips hovering just centimeters above mine, he continued. "After you're completely nude, I want to slam you against the wall and ravish you."

My jaw dropped in surprise. Damn, this was new. Before Edward could rethink his plan, I forcefully smashed my lips to his and ripped through his navy shirt. "Impatient, aren't we?" he panted and lifted me from the bed. I clung to his naked chest as he pushed me against the wall. His fingers lithely undid my jeans and slipped them down my legs.

"You're still wearing too much," I gasped before popping the button of his jeans and through them and his boxers. I guess you could say I have been sexually deprived as of lately. Oops.

Edward simply chuckled and pushed his body into mine so that I could feel every glorious inch of his hard length. "I won't complain how you have become accustomed to ruining my wardrobe," he grinned.

I rolled my eyes and ground my hips against him. "You said you wanted to ravish me," I panted. "So do it."

Edward's eyes darkened before he snapped the straps of my bra and ripped through my underwear. I gracefully wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling the thick erection just underneath and rubbed against it. "You're such a tease," he hissed while throwing his head back. I could see the tendons stand out in his neck as he clenched and unclenched his jaw. "Want to know what happens to teases?" he panted.

"What?" I breathily replied before running the front of my center against his throbbing manhood.

"They're punished," he grunted and roughly thrust into me. I cried out in surprise and clawed at his muscular back. If this was punishment, then I would take it anytime.

My back slid across the wall as Edward hoisted my butt further up, forcing him deeper within me. "Edward! Holy shit!" I moaned and attempted to grip his shoulders. He simply smirked and moved his hands to guide my hips. "Yes!" I panted. "Keep going!"

I could feel my walls clench around his throbbing erection and whined at how close I was. "Don't you dare cum yet," he roughly commanded.

I whimpered and smashed my chest against his. The feeling of my nipples rubbing against his well muscled chest sent my body into convulsions. I can't take much more…..

Edward thrust even more forcefully into me, creating an indentation in the wall. "Shit," he grunted and kissed my trembling shoulder. "Cum now, Bella. Scream my name."

"E-Edward!" I cried before violently falling over the edge. I clenched my eyes shut and vaguely registered Edward calling my name and halting his thrusts. If the wall wasn't giving me balance, I would have collapsed on the ground right then and there.

"Oh my God," I panted ran my fingers through Edward's soft hair. If I were human I would have been drenched in sweat.

Edward's chest vibrated with laughter as he gently removed himself from me. My legs felt like jelly as they touched the ground. "Now I can't wait for our house to be done," he grinned and ushered me to the bed. "Are you up for another round?"

I winked and wiggled my hips. "Come and get me."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Any annoyance I was feeling with that one reviewer was completely blown away by the rest of my lovely reviewers. 72 reviews for 2 chapters? That's amazing! I wish I could name each and every reviewer who made me smile last chapter, but that would be everyone. Thank you so much. Here is a new chapter full of lemon and longer than usual. I'm trying to make all my chapters this long, so hopefully this will become a regular occurrence. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does.**

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked excitedly.

"Patience, love. Let me set you down first."

Edward had insisted upon blindfolding me and carrying me through the forest to our new home. The run hadn't taken long, but the anticipation was driving me nuts. I wanted to see my house!

"What about now?" I questioned as my feet hit the soft grass.

Edward chuckled and kissed my earlobe. "Fine, I will remove the blindfold, but you have to promise me to take it all in before you run inside. Appreciate the exterior."

I huffed and unconsciously put my hands on my hips. "Of course I will, Edward. Now let me see!"

The blindfold fluttered to the ground as my eyes darted to the expansive home before me. It was absolutely breathtaking. "You made this in a week?" I gasped and slowly stepped toward my new home.

The exterior was obviously hand crafted with fresh forest lumber. I gently ran my fingers across the smooth wood; it was lightly glossed and shone in the few rays of sunlight.

"Yes, I put the finishing touches on it this morning," Edward commented while wrapping his arms around my waist. I relaxed into his embrace and continued to stroke the wood. It was just so smooth. "Would you like to go inside?"

"More than you know!" I squealed and grabbed a hold of his hand, pulling him behind me. We took our time walking up the few stairs as I examined the porch. "Oh a swing!" I cried and the memory of my last _experience_ on a porch swing flooded my mind.

"I figured we would put it to good use," Edward whispered seductively and lightly rubbed my hip.

"Later, Edward," I sighed and attempted to disentangle myself, he only pulled me tighter against him. "I promise."

"Fine, I suppose I should let you explore. Follow me." Finally letting me loose, Edward entwined his fingers with mine and opened the door. My jaw dropped open in amazement.

The house looked large from the outside, but the interior looked much greater. It had high ceilings and spacious rooms with what looked like designer furniture. "Edward," I whispered, too emotional to speak in a normal tone. "This is too much, you didn't have to do, I mean, I would have been fine with…."

"Bella," he interrupted and placed a finger over my stuttering lips. "You deserve the best, no matter what it is. Simply enjoy it, it's for me too."

What was the use in even fighting? The house was built and it was ours. "This is wonderful," I trailed in awe.

"You haven't even seen the rest of it. How about a tour?"

I nodded in agreement and continued to scan the rooms. The living area was directly to the left and filled with a big screen television facing a long, dark green couch. The interior decorating was obviously designed by Alice since everything matched perfectly. The couch, carpet, curtains, and art all had an underlying dark green theme. It was ideal.

We slowly made our way to the kitchen. "Stainless steal appliances?" I asked amused at the expense Alice went for something we would rarely need.

"Of course. Would Alice go for anything less?" Edward chuckled.

I shook my head and laughed. We moved slowly through each room as Edward pointed out his own personal touches. "The house in all has 5 bedrooms. I know that many aren't necessary, but you never know who might drop in for a visit."

"Are one of those bedrooms ours?" I hinted and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, indeed. I made sure to be in full command of decorating that room, I hope you like it as much as you've liked everything else."

I smiled at Edward's concern. "You did it, so I'm sure it's perfect."

Edward rolled his eyes and stopped us in front of a door at the end of the hall. "This is it."

I made a move to open the door, but Edward abruptly swept me into his arms. "What is the point of this?" I huffed and threw my head back in exasperation.

"Well, I consider this our threshold and I wouldn't be a good husband if I didn't carry my wife over it." He flashed me his crooked grin and kissed my forehead.

"Alright, alright. Just give me some warning next time, okay?" I giggled as he continued to place kisses across my face.

"I'll remember that, my dear wife," he murmured before swing the door open. He stepped through the doorway and attached his lips to mine. I responded and molded my lips to his for several seconds before realization hit me. I was in _our_ new bedroom, I could kiss Edward later.

"As hard as this is for me to do," I mumbled and detached my lips from Edward's glorious marble ones. "I will have to postpone this little activity for later. I want to see our new room that my _husband _decorated."

He smiled at my words and pecked my lips. "Here you go, love."

As soon as my feet hit the ground, I took in our room for the first time. It held so many similarities to the old room, yet it seemed improved, more mature. Edward's black leather couch was placed in the corner and his large CD collection was right beside it.

"I love it, Edward," I murmured and turned to look out the window. From the second floor we could see the forest spread out before us and the sun as it set. It was gorgeous. "We even have the same bed!" I squealed and almost jumped up and down in excitement. I loved our bed and forgot to mention that I wanted to keep it. Thank goodness for Alice.

"You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that," Edward whispered as he pressed his lips below my ear. "I thought you would appreciate the similar placement of everything. The furniture is all the same, with the exception of our dressers."

It took me a good half hour to examine everything from our personal bathroom to our large walk in closet. I could tell that there would be many _special _baths occurring in that tub. It was even larger than the Cullen's and had multiple jets.

The closet should have enraged me due to the many pieces of new clothing that I didn't recognize, but I was too thrilled about everything else to care. "This closet is huge!" I exclaimed and finally emerged from its depths.

Edward chuckled and moved from his spot against the wall. "Simply watching you go through everything is amazing to me. I love how observant you are."

"You just enjoy making fun of me," I pouted and stuck out my bottom lip.

Edward's gaze dropped to my mouth as he emitted a low growl. "Did you know that one of my favorite parts or your body is your plump lips? I constantly envision your gorgeous little mouth doing unmentionable things, things that a gentleman wouldn't impose upon a woman. But with you, I can't help my urges." My eyes widened in shock as Edward continued. "I imagine nibbling on your lovely bottom lip and running my hands across your tight breasts while you writhe in pleasure underneath me."

Listening to him list what he imagine doing to me had my panties dampen with arousal. I wanted to full fill those urges and I wanted to full fill them _now._ "Oh God, Edward," I gasped before throwing myself at him. He landed on the plush bed with me sitting atop him. "I can help you with those urges." I grinned seductively and wiggled my hips. His arousal twitched through the fabric of his pants as I leaned toward him. "Does that sound good?"

"Y-yes," he groaned and reached for my chest.

"Not yet," I stated and slapped his hand away. "I have things I need to complete before you can touch."

I slithered down his body and crouched on the ground before him. His arousal was quite prominent from this angle and I couldn't help myself from running a finger lightly over the zipper. "Bellaaa," he growled and bucked to meet my hand.

I loved when Edward let go and enjoyed himself. It was almost as pleasurable as when he was inside of me, almost. "Now I need you to be more specific," I said while unbuckling his designer belt. "What exactly did you imagine my lips doing?"

Edward groaned and moved his hips further down the bed. "I want them on me, sucking me." I could feel a whole new wave of wetness soak my panties when Edward spoke gruffly.

When I finally got his pants undone, I slid them down his legs until they were no longer in the way. He kicked them to the side and leaned on his elbows to watch my movements. I gently pressed my lips to the bulge in his boxers and watched his body shudder. "Yesss," he hissed and bucked toward my face.

"Then you'll enjoy this," I murmured, removing his boxers and kissing the tip of his very erect manhood. Edward closed his eyes and groaned. My mouth fully engulfed his length as my hands stroked whatever I couldn't reach. Edward was _big_ so there was a bit that was neglected by my mouth.

My tongue traced the tip while I hollowed out my cheeks to suck. I glanced up to find Edward watching me intently and clawing at the bedspread, probably ripping through it. I began to bob my head and scrap my teeth lightly against him.

"Yes, Bella, yes!" he moaned and grabbed at my hair. The pressure of his strong hand on my scalp drove me further forward until he reached the back of my throat. I continued to suck as he gently guided my head. "Oh shit," he groaned and thrust into my mouth. I could tell he was reaching his limit as I increased my pace. His erection jumped and released a cool fluid down my throat.

Making sure to get every last bit of fluid, I released his length with one last kiss. "How was that?" I questioned and ran my fingernails down his sculpted thigh.

"Just seeing your plumps lips wrapped around me almost made me go over the edge," he panted and stroked my hair. I grinned devilishly and crawled on the bed next to him, accidently bumping his already hardening penis. "God, Bella. I need to have you, right now.

In response, I swiftly removed my shirt and flung it to the ground. My fingers roughly unbuttoned and removed my jeans while Edward watched impatiently. "That's enough," he growled when I was left in my panties and bra. "I want to remove the rest."

I made a move to rejoin Edward on the bed, but he shook his head and motioned for me to walk backwards. "I thought I would give you some fair warning for I plan on pressing you against that window and roughly taking you. Just so you know."

I grinned and pressed my backside to the window. Edward quickly removed his shirt and stalked toward me, completely naked. I ogled his toned chest and muscled arms as reached me. His hands roughly cupped my breasts and stroked across my hardened nipples. "Edward," I gasped and bucked my entire body toward him.

"There, there, love. I'm quite impatient myself." He grinned crookedly and unfastened my bra, throwing it to the floor. I waited anxiously as he crouched on his knees and hooked his teeth on my panties, slowly drawing them down my legs. I resisted the urge to rub my legs together for some form of friction.

"You smell absolutely luscious," he whispered before lightly kissing back up my thigh. My knees trembled as his face neared my center. He lightly kissed my swollen lips and sprung back to his full height.

"God, Edward!" I hissed. "You're such a tease!"

Edward chuckled and nudged his knee between my legs, spreading them. "I just wanted to make sure you were well prepared. Obviously that was not necessary because you're _dripping_, my love."

I groaned and rubbed myself against his thigh. "Please," I whimpered. My need was becoming unbearable.

He gracefully picked me up and entered me in one powerful thrust. My back was pressed firmly against the glass window as I struggled to rotate my hips. "Don't break the window," I panted.

"Don't worry," he groaned. "They are virtually indestructible."

I grinned. Edward thought of everything.

My hands ran through his silky hair as my ankles locked around his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and peppered his collarbone with kisses as he slowly pumped into me. "Harder," I gasped.

Edward grunted and turned his neck to give me more access as he forcefully bucked into me. I gently bit his throat, blowing my cool breathe onto the now wet spot. "Again, Bella," he commanded. "Bite me again."

I immediately pressed my teeth into the hard, granite flesh of his shoulder. His hips twitched before thrusting in a new angle. "Oh yes!" I cried. This new angle was hitting a certain spot, a spot that made flashes of light burst in front of my eyes.

To encourage Edward to continue, I nibbled with more force on his neck. He grunted and repeated his thrusting. With one last bite to his collarbone, Edward's body began to convulse. He grunted loudly and gripped at my bottom.

Realizing that I had yet to reach my peak, Edward freed one hand and brought it to where we were so intimately connected. He gently pinched my bundle of nerves and sensuously kissed my neck. I felt my walls begin to clench around him and then I came. Brighter flashes of light flashed before my closed eyes as I cried out.

"Damn it, Edward," I panted, clinging to his smooth body. "That was one hell of a house warming gift."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Many of you enjoyed Edward's housewarming gift haha I made this chapter a bit different than all the others and I'm kind of nervous to post it. A new position is tried out which several people asked for. It's something new, so I hope everyone likes it! Reviews are really appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does.**

"I'm glad you liked it," he chuckled and gently set me on the ground. My knees still felt weak, but I wobbled over to the bed and gathered my scattered clothing.

"Clothes are such a nuisance sometimes," I mumbled while trying to untangle my bra. I wasn't having much luck.

"Let me help you, love." Edward gently took the garment from my hands and twisted it back into shape. "You know," he whispered while slowly hooking the clasp of my bra. "If you prefer not to wear clothing, that's perfectly fine with me." I felt a familiar hand run down my spine until it reached my bare bottom, giving it a gentle squeeze.

I squeaked in surprise and fell back into him. My backside brushed against Edward's naked arousal, hardening it until it pressed completely into my skin. "Ah, Bella. You better be careful."

I smirked at Edward's strained tone and rubbed more forcefully against him. "What happens if I'm incapable of being careful? I mean, you know how clumsy I tend to be."

Edward hissed and gently nipped the back of my shoulder. "It depends," he growled and simultaneously ground his erection into my bottom. "If you purposely tease your husband, there are consequences."

"Oh really?" I questioned, feeling the familiar throb of arousal stir in my abdomen. "Like what?"

"Oh, Bella, you shouldn't question such a thing. I suppose I will have to show you." Edward turned me around and swiftly flung me over his shoulder. I attempted to wiggle out of his grasp, but he was much stronger. He roughly tossed me onto the bed and jumped on soon after.

"What in the-," but I was quickly interrupted as Edward placed a hand over my mouth.

"You are not to speak unless I allow it. Understand?"

I nodded and clutched at the blanket below me. This was going to be a long night.

"Good. Now spread your legs." I obliged and Edward moved between them, giving my nearly naked body a once over as he did so. "Perfect. Now remember, there will be severe consequences if you so much as utter a word." I fought the urge to speak and nodded my consent yet again. "Good girl. We're going to try something a little different tonight. You'll enjoy it."

I had no doubt that I wouldn't. Edward could make anything pleasurable. My thoughts abruptly scattered as he cupped my dripping sex and rubbed my swollen clit. Oh God, how was did he expect me to keep quiet?! I squirmed and twisted, trying to hold in my whimpers.

"You like that, don't you?" he growled and roughly inserted one of his long, slender fingers. "Go ahead; tell me how much you like it."

I shakily inhaled and tried to put together a semi coherent sentence. He added another finger and pumped into me vigorously. "Y-yes, Edward," I panted, ripping holes into the fabric of the comforter as he added a third finger.

"Yes what? What do you like?" He halted all movement and leaned in toward me. He couldn't stop now! I was so close! I whined in protest and bucked my hips into his hand "Not so fast, Bella. Tell me."

"I like it rough, Edward!" I yelled exasperatedly. "I like it when you let go of your inhibitions and talk dirty! Now hurry the hell up!"

Edward's eyes widened in amusement as he removed his hand from between my legs. "That's for teasing me earlier," he taunted in a low voice. "I told you there would be consequences."

I groaned and rubbed my legs together for some form of friction. "N-not fair!" I gasped.

He grinned and pressed his lips to my throat. "Life isn't fair, my love."

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He continued to kiss up my throat until he reached the edge of my trembling lips.

"Maybe you'll think again before you tease me," he whispered and pressed his body into mine. I could feel his thick erection dig into my thigh and groaned.

Edward smirked and lightly kissed my lips before pulling away. I huffed and craned my face back toward his lips. "I have other ideas," he stated and lightly patted my hip. "On your hands and knees."

I raised an eyebrow in question and slowly turned away from him. If this is what Edward meant by different, I wasn't so sure I liked it. I couldn't even see his face! I situated myself on my hands and knees and waited for further instruction.

"How do you feel about trying a new position?" he questioned while running a finger down my slit. I shuddered and clenched my eyes shut.

"Fine," I responded breathily. This teasing was driving me insane!

I heard a piece of fabric hit the ground as Edward chuckled. "Good." Before I had the chance to reply, he slammed into me from behind.

"Oh, Edward!" I cried and dropped my head. He roughly grabbed the ends of my hair and pulled. "Ah! Yes!" I actually found pleasure in the pain as he pulled tighter and lifted my head back into the air.

"Keep your head up," he grunted and forcefully thrust into me. I made a noise of agreement and pushed back, enveloping him even deeper. "You're so tight this way, Bella!" he hissed and wrapped an arm around my waist. My breasts swayed back and forth as he continued to rock into me.

"Harder," I panted.

Edward blindly groped at my chest hand and pumped into me with more vigor. Flesh slapped against flesh as we continued in a solid rhythm. "I'm not going to last much longer," I groaned.

"Cum right now, Bella," Edward commanded and twisted one of my hardened nipples between his skilled fingers. I hissed and pushed back into him one last time before my senses rocketed. I cried unintelligibly and dropped onto my elbows, faintly hearing Edward grunt and call my name. His erection softened as he released into me.

I pressed my face into a nearby pillow and gasped for unneeded air. Edward slowly pulled out and collapsed next to me. "Holy hell," I panted and brushed my messy hair from my face. "That was new."

Edward laughed and gently tickled my rib. I giggled and slapped his hand away, turning my naked body to face his. "So you like it rough you say?" he jokingly inquired. A wide smile broke across his face as I averted my gaze to the wall. I would definitely be blushing if I were still human.

"I think the whole thing was rather unfair," I countered, trying to change the subject.

"What do you mean?"

"I barely even teased you. My teasing was funny, yours was cruel."

Edward chuckled and rubbed gentle circles along my hip. "I disagree. You were quite cruel yourself, pressing that luscious bottom into me. I could barely contain myself." A smile played at the corner of his mouth as I huffed. "You're so adorable when you're irritated."

Adorable? I'll show him adorable. I abruptly stood up and ripped the sheet out from under him. He slid off the bed and tumbled headfirst to the floor with a crash. I pressed a hand to my mouth to contain my laughter. Oh, the perks of being a vampire.

When Edward didn't immediately jump back up, I hesitantly leaned over the edge of the bed in search of him. What a mistake that was.

He unexpectedly pulled me down and crushed my body to his. "E-Edward," I laughed and playfully pushed against his chest. "What was that for?" He chuckled and didn't loosen his grip.

"You're going to pay for that one." He smirked and rolled us over so that I could feel something hard poking into my stomach. "Time for another go," he whispered and pressed his lips to mine in a searing kiss. I eagerly kissed back, ready for whatever was to come.

**AN: I know it's kind of short, but its midnight and I'm pretty tired. School and work really take up a lot of my time. Updates will keep coming though! I love writing and reading everyone's response Last chapter was pretty long and I didn't get as many reviews as normal, which kind of surprised me. Please let me know how you like them trying out new positions and if you want, feel free give me suggestions. I'm always open for them. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm so sorry for waiting months to update. I honestly ran out of inspiration and ideas. I also call it writers block. But I'm back! I have ideas that will be full of lemony goodness. I hope I didn't lose all of my wonderful reviewers, so please, review and let me know what you think. Thank you so much.**

**Dislclaimer:**** I do not own the Twilight series, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does.**

"The house is absolutely beautiful," Esme commented sincerely. "I think you and Edward will truly enjoy the _wonderful _aspects of living alone."

My eyes bulged and I gulped quite audibly, surprised by Esme's forthright statement. "Yes, it's definitely something we will have to get used to," I mumbled.

She grinned warmly and winked before gracefully shutting the front door behind her.

I sighed, collapsing on the suede couch. Having the entire family over for a tour of the house was exhausting, even for a vampire. To relax, I listened to the crackle of the fireplace before me. It was one of my favorite places in the house. The vibrant flames always had a way of mesmerizing me, sufficiently creating a calm atmosphere. I watched the orange and yellow glow until soft steps alerted me of a presence.

"Ah, I see you've shown everyone out," Edward chuckled, eyeing my lethargic position on the couch. "Would you mind making room for me?"

"Yes," I stated simply and stretched out even further. "I'm quite comfortable the way I am." My mouth twitched, trying to contain the smile threatening to burst forward.

Edward grinned devilishly and stalked forward, taking slow and deliberate steps. "What a shame it will be to disturb you then," he growled while meticulously calculating his next movement.

I pretended to watch with mild interest, when in fact, I found it very difficult to take my eyes off of him. He looked unbelievably sexy when he attempted to hunt me. It was one of my favorite games.

"Don't you dare," I commanded, closing my eyes in preparation of his attack. He knew I didn't want him to stop. I listened intently as his bare feet slid against the hard wood floor, just several steps away from me. He obviously wanted me to hear his approach.

Suddenly, his body was on top of mine, arms holding me down with impressive strength. I squirmed uselessly underneath him, but he restrained me easily. "You see?" he questioned while pressing his forehead against mine. "This could have been avoided if you would have made room for your wonderful husband."

"Don't flatter yourself," I muttered, rolling my eyes and attempting to scoot further up the couch. Instead, his arms wound themselves around my waist, placing me on his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder in defeat.

"You like it," he chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to the top of my head. "By the way, how was the rest of the tour?"

I snorted and turned to glare directly into his topaz eyes. "That's right, you wouldn't know since you ditched me. Thanks for that," I huffed, scowling at his stupid smirk.

His marble hand gently stroked my hair as he attempted to explain himself. "I apologize for leaving so abruptly, but I really couldn't take anymore of Emmett. You know how he insists upon thinking so crudely whenever I'm near him."

I nodded in understanding. "I guess I can't be too hard on you then. Was it particularly bad this time?"

Edward grimaced, exhaling deeply. "Let's just say it involved our humiliation, more than once."

I didn't need to hear anymore. Emmett would do anything to embarrass poor Edward now that he actually had a sex life.

"Don't worry," I whispered, gently pressing my lips below Edward's ear. "He can't bother us now."

"Mmm, yes. Thank goodness for that."

I grinned at Edward's distracted response. "I have an idea though," I murmured, purposely blowing my breath across his ear.

"What is that?" he replied with a slight shiver.

"Why don't you make it all up to me? Maybe then I'll forgive you for leaving me here all alone, defenseless against Emmett's relentless jokes."

Edward growled against my chest, his eyes growing dark with arousal. "It would be my pleasure."

Before I knew it, Edward had me pinned to the carpet, his lips creating a trail of fire down my neck. They nipped at the skin below my ear and then sucked on the taut flesh of my collarbone, making my whole body shudder in delight.

"This is a start," I muttered, arching my back off of the carpeted portion of floor. The warmth from the fireplace radiated toward us, warming my bare legs.

Edward grunted and nuzzled his face between my clothed breasts. I could feel my nipples pebble beneath my bra, seeking attention from Edward's talented mouth. His fingers danced across the exposed sliver of my stomach and tugged at the loose hem of my shirt. His teasing was merciless as he slowly pulled the material up.

"Hurry up," I grumbled, rubbing my thighs together for friction. Wetness was pooling inside of my panties and threatening to soak through my jeans.

"Mmm, I can smell your impatience," he murmured before sliding my shirt off. He lightly ran a finger down my stomach and my body twitched. His hand ran along the top of my pants, twisting the denim between his skilled fingers. Within seconds he had them unhooked and thrown across the room.

My hands shook with anticipation as I ran them through Edward's silky hair and down his back. I eagerly tugged at his thin t-shirt, hinting that he should remove it, and fast. As he kneeled to pull of his nuisance of a shirt, I watched his muscles flex throughout his body. His defined abs tightened and stretched as he leaned back toward me.

"I know just how to make this day up to you," he mumbled while gently cupping my breasts. I sighed, closing my eyes and tilting my head back. His lips molded themselves to my hard nipple, suckling the stiff peak through my bra. To occupy my other neglected breast, his hand kneaded it roughly, sending bolts of lightning through my body.

"Keep going," I moaned while fumbling with the button on his jeans. The crackling fire continued in the background, almost masked by my harsh breathing.

After several unsuccessful tries, I finally unhooked Edward's jeans, shoving them toward his feet. "Off," I commanded. He did so without hesitance.

"You're feisty today," he chuckled, lifting his face from my swollen breasts. I pulled his face to mine and roughly pushed my tongue into his mouth. I needed more. He responded eagerly, his tongue danced with mine, fighting for dominance. His sweet breath swirled around my face, sending me into an Edward induced daze. I let his mouth overpower mine, my tongue surrendering.

Edward removed his mouth from mine and lithely removed my sapphire bra, unhooking it with ease. I groaned as my breasts were released. The warm air from the fire still surrounded us, enveloping our bodies in the heat. Edward's eyes darted to my chest, savoring the sight of my pert nipples.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he growled, pressing a hard kiss to each mound. I whimpered and bucked my hips, brushing against his thick erection. A string of unintelligible words flew from his mouth as he pressed his hips back toward mine. He thrust forward, pounding his throbbing cock against my clothed core.

I scraped my nails down his muscular back until I reached his defined backside. I gripped him forcefully, pushing him closer to me.

"Please, Edward," I groaned, twisting the material of his boxers through my fingers. He lifted his hips in the air, allowing an easier removal of his last piece of clothing. I quickly shimmied out of my panties, tossing them onto the couch.

His erection slid up and down my slick center, prolonging the moment. My hips met his in desperation. "Now, now, Bella," he chided, running a finger through my wetness before plunging inside. I groaned loudly as he stretched me to my limit, preparing me for what was to come. "So wet already," he panted, removing his hand from between us and guiding his cock to me.

He entered swiftly, shoving his length into my tight opening. "Oh!" I shrieked, rotating my hips and clawing at his back. His hand slid up my thigh and roughly yanked it around his waist, his pulsing erection penetrating even deeper.

He began a rhythm of thrusting while his eyes studied my trembling body. I bucked against him, our bodies creating a delicious sound of skin on skin.

"More," I managed to pant, locking both feet behind his ass. He leaned forward and lightly bit my neck, his teeth sinking through my marble skin. I groaned and he increased his speed exponentially.

My toes curled as Edward nipped at my bouncing breast. His lips surrounded my hard nipple for the countless time, teasing it between his teeth. Since coherent words weren't possible, I huffed in approval, raising my hips in the air.

"You're tightening," he grunted, sliding his face back toward my neck.

He was right, I was close. It only took several more thrusts before I was screaming, pleasure invading every pore of my body. I laid my head back on the carpet to calm my breathing. Edward made an attempt to remove himself, but I swiftly gripped his shoulders.

"You're not finished, it wouldn't be fair," I murmured with a grin. "Get on your back."

"Whatever you say," he growled.

In less than a second, Edward was on his back, my body slowly gyrating above him. I scraped my rough fingernails down his abs, watching them tense and flex.

"Come on, Bella," he groaned impatiently. His fingers gripped my hips, leaving marks in my skin. "Please."

I balanced myself on his chest and bucked forward. My breasts bounced as I rode him even harder, his eyes clenching shut in pleasure. I brushed his unruly locks from his forehead, placing a light kiss in its place as his cock twitched and spurted his seed within me. His groans echoed throughout the house as I slowly ceased my movements.

I continued to straddle him until he rolled us to the side, arms curling around my waist. I whimpered as he pulled out.

"Do you forgive me?" he whispered, lightly kissing me cheek.

"I wish you would always apologize like this," I laughed against his chest. "But yes, you're definitely forgiven."

We laid there for quite some time, just enjoying each other's company and the light crackle of the fire until the phone rang.

"Leave it," Edward mumbled as I rose to answer it. His arms formed a steel cage and pulled me back to him.

"It might be important," I whined.

"Then they'll call back."

Seconds later, the phone rang again. I gave Edward a smug look and grabbed a fleece blanket from the couch. "I'm answering it."

I grabbed the phone just in time. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bella!" an overly enthusiastic voice greeted.

"Oh, hi, Emmett," I greeted flatly.

"Jeeze, don't sound so excited." His voice dropped and I sighed.

"Sorry, Emmett, that was rude. What is it?"

"I just had a question," he began, his tone laced with humor.

By this point, Edward had retrieved his boxers and was standing next to me, listening in. I tried not to ogle his naked chest, but failed miserably.

"And that is…"

"What kind of carpet do you have in your living room?"

Edward's eyes suddenly lit up with anger as I studied him, thoroughly confused. "Um, I think its shag. Why do you ask?"

"Oh nice place to get it on, a _shag_ carpet!" he shouted, laughing hysterically. Edward's jaw clenched as my mouth dropped open in shock.

"What the, how did you know?" I gasped.

"Maybe you should make sure everyone _actually _left the house, Bella. I think I'm scarred for life now."

"You were here?!" I shrieked. Edward jumped from the chair, signaling for me to hand him the phone. "I thought you left!"

"I wanted to play with Eddie's nerves more, I was sad that he left right in the middle," Emmett chuckled.

Suddenly, Edward disappeared.

"Emmett?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"You better run," I stated before hanging up the phone. He was in for it.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Another update! They will keep coming, I promise. I have a slight warning about this chapter though. I use language I haven't used in this story yet, and it's a bit rougher. So please remember that I did have a warning. Honestly, I don't think it's that bad, but I don't want to offend anyone. Anyways, thank you for all the reviews and to everyone that continues to read! I appreciate it so much. **

**Dislclaimer:**** I do not own the Twilight series, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does.**

"Edward?" I shouted, listening for movement upstairs. The rustling of clothes led me to our bedroom where he was swiftly buttoning his jeans, his face contorted in fury. "What are you going to do to him?"

"That's a terrific question, Bella," he responded while lacing his shoes. He didn't even glance my way, his eyes cast to the ceiling in irritation. "There is so much I would like to put Emmett through that I can't decide." He rose and walked to the doorway where I was still standing. "Let me through, please."

I crossed my arms and shook my head. "I think you need to calm down before you even look at Emmett," I said soothingly. "Your anger can get the best of you sometimes."

His dark eyes met mine, the lovely topaz completely hidden. "My anger is well justified today," he stated sharply. "I built this house so that we could do what we pleased without having to consider others in the house. Emmett crossed that line." He gently touched my arm, motioning for me to unblock the exit.

"I said no, Edward," I practically growled, shoving his hand away. "You may leave when you drop the attitude and act civilized." I felt a bit like his mother, but Edward was acting rude and childish. I didn't appreciate it.

He pinched the bridge of his nose as I refused to sway. "Bella, I would very much like you to move so I may speak to my brother."

"Speak?" I snorted, my eyebrows rising in disbelief. "I'm more intelligent than that. Try again."

He dropped his hand and shuffled backward, distancing himself from me. I stayed planted in the doorway as he paced. "Are you saying you're not livid with Emmett's little prank?" he questioned, still refusing to look at me.

"Oh, I'm angry," I responded and leaned against the wooden wall. "But I don't think Emmett deserves to be injured for it. Why are you acting this way, Edward? I understand being angry, but this is a bit overboard."

His pacing halted and his head rose, eyes meeting mine. "Because I've had enough of Emmett messing around. Now," he began, slowly walking forward. "I'm going to go have a few words with him."

Getting tired of constantly refusing him, I pushed off the wall to let him through. "Fine, but if you go, don't expect me waiting for you to return with open arms. You won't be able to apologize like you did this afternoon," I threatened and roughly opened my underwear drawer, pulling out a pair of simple, blue panties. I didn't want to continue fighting while I was wrapped in a fleece blanket.

He exhaled sharply and smashed his fist against the wall, leaving a large indention in the drywall. I grimaced and continued to rummage through drawers. "What is that supposed to mean, Bella?"

"Oh, I think you know," I replied while hooking my bra. "Thanks for punching a hole through our wall, too. It's such a lovely decoration." My tone was severe as I rewrapped myself in the blanket and walked to the closet.

"You're being very difficult," he growled. I could feel his stare burning through my back, but I ignored it.

"So are you," I responded dryly. I'd rarely been angry with Edward before, but he was really pushing my nerves as he continued his tantrum.

He hissed and punched the wall again, debris crumbling to the floor below. I finally turned and glared at him. "Alright, Edward. You've got my attention, what?" He stalked toward me, not nearly as playfully as he had done earlier. I rolled my eyes and turned back toward the closet. "Tell me when you're done destroying our house."

Suddenly, Edward threw me against the wall, his body pressed tightly to mine. "What do you think of my attitude now?" he growled against my ear, gently biting the lobe.

I used all of my strength to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. My newborn power was long gone. Instead, I slipped through the gap in his arms, successfully escaping his hold. "I think it's atrocious," I hissed.

His eyes widened at my harsh accusation. In response, he crouched to the floor, ready to attack. I gripped my only source of cover securely around my body, not wanting to give him the pleasure of ripping it or smelling my arousal. I was still pissed.

"Bella," he snarled. "Don't do that again." Then, he flew unexpectedly through the air and sent me crashing into the opposite wall. I growled and twisted beneath him, my hands clawing at his shirt.

"Let me go, Edward," I seethed while staring into his onyx eyes. I'm sure my eyes were the same, if not darker. He had me infuriated.

"No," he growled before slamming his mouth onto mine. His tongue roughly pushed through my lips, completely dominating my own. I considered biting it, but he pulled away before I got the chance. "Is my attitude still atrocious?" he grumbled while ripping the blanket clean off my body. "I would think carefully about your answer, Bella. I can smell your unmistakable scent even with that blanket."

His hand roughly palmed my wet core as I restrained a moan, too proud to give him the pleasure. "Yes," I pathetically replied, finding it very difficult to conjure up my anger as he rubbed quick circles through the fabric. My hips soon matched the rhythm of his stroking.

An arrogant smirk appeared on Edward's face. I hissed and scraped my sharp fingernails against his chest, the smirk suddenly disappearing. Several drops of venom soaked through his shirt, evidence of my outrage. I felt a slight pang of guilt for hurting him, that is, until he tore through my panties and tossed them over his shoulder. My temper finally boiled over.

"I liked those," I snarled, tearing his shirt to pieces. His wounds were deeper than I imagined as I watched the venom trickle down his chest, my anger slowly subsiding.

"Yes, look what you did," he growled and violently ripped my bra from my body. He then roughly pressed his arousal against me, a sign of his masochistic nature.

I opened my mouth to utter an apology, only to have his lips push against mine aggressively. One arm wound around my waist while the other rested against the wall behind us. Giving up, I thrust a hand down his jeans and roughly grabbed his erection.

"Oh, Jesus," Edward panted while tightening his grip on me. I pulled and stroked him forcefully, my eyes never leaving his. "Damn it, Bella. I hope you're ready to be fucked," he growled and nipped at the bare flesh of my breasts. His sharp teeth didn't break the skin, but the pressure of them sent me wild.

I'd always wanted him to fuck me, no restraints or concerns, but I never expected it to be during a fight. I responded eagerly by twisting my free hand in his hair, pulling his face to mine.

"I doubt you could," I hissed through clenched teeth, successfully provoking him.

His hands suddenly gripped my ass and pushed me up the wall. "Watch me," he whispered, kicking his jeans off without effort. I reached to tear through his boxers, tossing them to the floor.

He wrapped my legs around his waist and rubbed his erection against my slick lips, entering me abruptly. I bit my lip, my body tight with anger and pleasure. Every time his hips slammed into me, I moved further up the wall.

"Edward," I moaned breathlessly as my head rolled to the side due to his incessant pounding.

"You like being fucked, don't you?" Edward panted and pulled at my taunt nipples, twisting them between his talented fingers.

I nodded and locked both of my hands behind his neck, rolling my hips with his.

"That answer isn't good enough," he grunted and bucked his hips with so much force I collapsed forward, my head landing on his shoulder.

My back repeatedly slammed against the wall as I attempted to catch my breath. "Yes," I finally replied, my voice weak.

"Yes what?"

I whimpered as one of his hands squeezed my ass, demanding an answer. "I-I like being fucked."

"That's what I thought," Edward growled before slowly moving a hand down my stomach, his fingers playing with my swollen clit.

"I'm so close," I gasped, biting into his shoulder. He grunted and thrust faster.

"I love when you cum before me, Bella. I love the feeling of your tight pussy milking me."

His words surprised me and quickly sent my walls clenching around him. Suddenly, my orgasm ripped through me, blinding me with pleasure. White bursts of light erupted from behind my closed eyelids as Edward continued pounding me, my back breaking through the wall. Dust surrounded us and rubble crashed to the ground.

Edward groaned my name and throbbed within me, finally releasing his sweet venom. I whimpered as his erection twitched, becoming limp.

I slowly opened my eyes and surveyed the damage. Since my back was still indented to the wall, I only saw the soiled floor and dust. Edward gently rubbed my back and removed my legs.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, his eyes filled with embarrassment. "I didn't mean to send you through the wall like that."

"I'm fine," I replied curtly. My anger from earlier was returning as I glanced at the many craters in our wall, all due to Edward.

He picked up the fleece blanket and handed it to me. I snatched it and rewrapped myself, trudging to the dresser for a new pair of underwear. I hurriedly put on a bra and white panties while Edward fidgeted behind me.

"I'm sorry I was so rough," he whispered, sadness evident in his tone. "I shouldn't have used that language with you either."

I sighed and shook my head. "Edward, you don't have to apologize for that. Honestly, I liked it. What I'm angry about is how you treated me earlier. I asked you not to leave until you calmed down and you threw a fit. Yes, the mad sex was really nice, but not your attitude."

He stared at me with wide eyes. "You liked that?"

"Very much," I laughed, turning to the closet for a pair of jeans. "You should let loose like that more often, without punching walls of course."

Edward grimaced and glanced at the cracked drywall. "Bella, I'm so very sorry for my temper earlier. You were right; it gets the best of me sometimes."

A triumphant smile spread across my face as I brushed through my hair. He suddenly appeared in the mirror's reflection, dressed only in boxers, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You're forgiven. Now, I think we should both go talk to Emmett about his intrusion."

Edward nodded and gently kissed my cheek. "I love you so much, Bella. Thank you for not letting me kill my brother," he chuckled and turned me to face him. "I don't know what I would do without you."

I smiled and chastely captured his lips with mine. For the first time today, our kiss wasn't filled with anger. "I don't know what I would do without you either."

Minutes later, we were both dressed and running through the woods. Edward entwined his hand with mine as we slowed to a stop right before our old home. "I hope Emmett is ready," he sighed, squeezing my hand. "I don't intend on leaving until he learns a lesson."

"Don't worry; he will learn something from our little visit," I replied while opening the front door. Alice was already standing in the hall, arms crossed and a smile spread across her face.

"Bella!" she squealed while wrapping her tiny arms around my waist.

I laughed and hugged her back, my hand dropping from Edward's. "Hey, Alice! Long time no see."

"Well, I did see you coming after several other things," she giggled, winking toward Edward. "And I know why you're here. Lucky for you, Emmett stayed home from the last minute hunting trip Carlisle and Esme planned. I made sure of it."

I grinned at my best friend's thoughtfulness. "Thanks, Alice."

"No problem. He's been absolutely impossible today, bragging about his little joke on you and Edward."

Edward sighed from beside me. "Where is he?"

"Upstairs," she responded eagerly. "Go teach him a lesson!"

I giggled and grabbed Edward's hand. Emmett wouldn't know what hit him.

**AN: I had gotten a few requests for another round on a wall, and I hope this satisfies! I sure had fun writing it. I think rough Edward is pretty darn hot. **


End file.
